Love Beyond Death
by Thine Dreamer Doth Take Flight
Summary: Sakura becomes deathly ill with a virus that even Tsunade can't cure. Sasuke knows that the end is near, but doesn't want to let Sakura go. But then she dies, and his whole world goes with her. Caution: OneShot Suicide. May need tissues.


_A/N: This story popped into my head when I was working on another story. It's angst, and has death involving Sasuke and Sakura, both of illness and suicide. Caution: May need tissues. It's a tear-jerker. Sorry if you hate it. By the way, I don't own the characters, so don't sue me. Read on._

* * *

**Love Beyond Death**

Sasuke sat by her bedside, clutching her pallid, thin hand as she coughed breathlessly and tiredly. She had fallen ill with some foreign virus that no medic nin, not even the great Sannin Tsunade, could identify, let alone treat. All they could do was give the eighteen-year-old Uchiha an estimate about when she would pass on. But that didn't help ease the pain one bit. It made things worse. He couldn't even sleep at night anymore because the thought that he would wake up and she'd be gone tormented him. And he couldn't live without her.

The signs that she was ill became evident the moment they had returned from a mission in the Land of Water. She had been running a high fever, vomiting frequently, and had trouble breathing at times. Immediately, Sasuke had feared for her health and taken her straight to Tsunade. It was there that he had received the diagnosis that haunted him day in, day out. There was nothing they could do. She had only months to live. They would try to ease her pain so that she would be comfortable when she passed away. They would all miss her when she was no longer with them.

"…Sasuke…you look so serious…*cough*…chill out…lighten up a little, will you?" the fragile pink-haired girl lying on her deathbed rasped, forcing a scornful smile on her pale lips. "…I'm not dead yet…Stop looking at me…like you're looking at a corpse…"

"Shhh…you shouldn't speak, Sakura. Save your strength." Sasuke practically pleaded, somehow keeping the tears in his eyes from spilling over so he wouldn't hurt the girl's feelings.

"…Sasuke-kun…what do I have to save strength for? We…we both know the truth…and it's…inevitable…I'm going to die one of these days…Might as well spend the rest of my time…talking to the man…I love…"

Yes, Sasuke and Sakura had been getting close before she was struck down with this mysterious illness. In fact, they were just about to start a real relationship before that accursed mission resulted in her lying on a hospital bed instead of lying in his arms in his mansion. They knew how the other felt, but their love could never save her from Death's cold hands. And Sasuke knew that as well as anyone else. But he was the only person who didn't want to face the truth; the one person he had loved since the Uchiha Massacre would soon be dead and in Kami's paradise with his family.

Sasuke forced himself to smile at his ailing would-be-girlfriend. "All right. What…what do you want to talk about, Sakura-chan?"

"…Well…uh…when are you going to enter the Jounin exams? Last time…that Naruto was here, he…he said that you bowed out. He became a Jounin, you know." Sakura pointed out, her voice a feeble whisper. "When…when will you show him…that an Uchiha is far stronger than…a knucklehead?"

"…I'll enter them when you're better, Sakura." Sasuke stated. After seeing her ragged face frown, he quickly added, "Besides, I don't need the rank of Jounin to prove that I'm stronger than Naruto. If we ever fought, he'd be down for the count in no time."

"…And if I had fought him…before becoming ill…I'd have beaten him in no time as well." Sakura declared, although it was in a murmured tone.

Yes, Sakura had been strong before her illness. She had trained under Tsunade, and became a master medic ninja and kunoichi. She had been a Chuunin before even Sasuke had passed the exams. She had indeed been strong before the illness had struck her down. He had no doubt that Sakura could have beaten Naruto…before…if she had had the chance…But it was too late now.

"…Sasuke-kun…I think…*cough* *cough*…I think it's time you went home…Visiting hours are almost over…Sooner or later, Tsunade's gonna…barge through that door and make you leave, anyway…" Sakura remarked, erupting into a coughing fit. When at last she could breathe again, she said, "…Besides, you need…you need your sleep…You look like a vampire, Sasuke. Sometimes, I wonder…whether you sleep at all…or eat…or spend any time in the sun. You're thin and pale…just like me. Perhaps I'm a vampire, too…" There was a raspy giggle here, more awkward than joyful. "…But you seriously need to…take better care of…yourself, Sasuke…Just because I'm dying…doesn't mean you need to die, too. Even when I'm gone…my love for you will continue…beyond the clutches of death. Remember that."

Tsunade opened the door to Sakura's hospital room and entered. She looked with remorse at the teenagers' faces, not wanting to separate them during such a time, but seeing it unfair that they would be granted special privileges while other people suffered without their loved ones. Sighing, she halfheartedly approached the Uchiha.

"…Sasuke…visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Tsunade said, like she said every day that he was here.

Sasuke wordlessly stood up from his chair. He reluctantly let go of Sakura's hand and followed Tsunade out of his would-be-girlfriend's hospital room. The door closed behind them, and the Fifth Hokage courteously led Sasuke out of the building, all the while concerned about his health. She, just like Sakura, noticed that Sasuke was lacking sleep and was eating like he should. As a medic nin, she could prescribe him a pill that would help him fall asleep and stay asleep for a few hours without any fear keeping him up. He probably wouldn't like the idea, but he needed it, nonetheless. Tsunade would force it down his throat if she had to in order to make Sasuke sleep.

"Hey. I'm going to give you something that'll help you sleep. And you're going to take it. Got it?" Tsunade stated, pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills and handing them to Sasuke. "And don't worry so much. The medic nins and I are working night and day to find something to help Sakura. Get some sleep. We don't need you dying on us, too. One medical issue is enough to keep us up. We're trying to save her to the best of our abilities. Just trust us to take care of her and take care of yourself, okay?"

Sasuke did not reply, but kindly slipped the bottle of sleeping pills away into his pocket. Tsunade did not know whether he would use them, but thought it was at least a good sign that he didn't openly reject the medication. He kept his eyes on the ground as they approached the doors that would lead him into the dark night. Tsunade wished he would at least look at her. Seeing him suffer like this tore her up inside.

_Please Kami; give him a miracle,_ Tsunade silently prayed, something she hadn't done in a while. _He's been through so much already. His entire family is with you. Don't take away the one joy he has found in this horrible life he lives. Sakura is the only thing that keeps him going. She is the first person he has loved in over eleven years. Please don't torment him like this. Your ways are just, but please...don't take her from him. I fear for the boy, and what might happen to him if she were to die. I will miss her, too, but he cares for her more than anyone else in this world. Please Kami; let her stay with him on Earth...if only for a while longer. Let them fall deeper into love; let them marry; let them have children; let them grow older together. Please...just don't tear this young couple apart. I'm begging you! If you're to take anyone, take me instead of her! Just don't do this to Sasuke, the last of the Uchihas!_

A silent tear escaped from the old yet young-looking Hokage's eye. It rolled down her face and fell onto the floor, instantly disappearing as if it had never been. Sasuke turned his head to glance at Tsunade, sensing that something was troubling her. She shook her head once when she felt his gaze upon her, and courteously opened the door for him.

"Have a good night, Sasuke." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"…You have a good night as well, Lady Fifth." Sasuke muttered, leaving the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't wanted to sleep, his fear of Sakura being gone when he woke up still haunted him. But he took a couple of those pills that Tsunade had given him and before he knew it, he was out like a light. It felt good to be unconscious again, and away from his mental troubles. He thought that those pills would keep his mind away from his problems for a few hours, something that would have been completely and utterly acceptable and pleasant.

But even medication couldn't block Sakura out of his head.

_They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, her in his arms. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was bluer than Sasuke could have remembered. No cloud ruined its magnificence. A light breeze blew past them, gently ruffling Sakura's pink hair in its delicate wind. A warm feeling rose into Sasuke, and for once in the past few weeks, he found that he was happy._

_Sakura was not ill. In fact, she was a picture of health. Her skin was still pale, but that was how her skin had always been. She was still thin, but not sickly thin like she had been in that hospital bed. Her beautiful emerald eyes shined like the real jewels, more radiant than the dull shine they had cast during her illness. Her skin was soft like clouds and lips smooth as silk. She appeared to glow in the sunlight, and it felt right for her to be in his arms at last._

_He held her tightly, not wanting to ever lose her and leave this moment. She giggled, but soon that became a gasp for air._

"_Sasuke-kun...you're making it hard to breathe." Sakura told him._

"_Oh...sorry." Sasuke apologized, blushing in his embarrassment as he loosened his grip._

_Sakura giggled, her laugh like sweet music to his ears. "That's okay. This may be the last time you see me for awhile, anyway. Might as well enjoy the time while it lasts."_

_Sasuke frowned. "Last time I see you?"_

_Sakura nodded, bobbing her pink hair up and down. "Don't you know that I'm dead?"_

"_Dead? But you're right here, talking to me. How could you be dead?" Sasuke was both confused and torn with this possible truth, not wanting to believe his ears._

"_Sasuke-kun, this is only a dream. I am only a spirit of your dream. Kami blessed you with this last glimpse of me before I go up to heaven with her." Sakura explained. "This was her gift to you, for you've been through more than anyone could ever dream of. She wanted to give you one last moment of happiness before I went away forever."_

"_If she really wanted to make me happy, she'd have not taken you from me." Sasuke grumbled bitterly, still in disbelief. "But you're not dead, anyway, so it doesn't matter."_

_Sakura sighed heavily, as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Then she smiled warmly at Sasuke and began caressing his side. "Believe what you will, but tonight is our night. We can do anything from now until sunrise. Then you'll wake up, and this illusion will have passed from your mind like it had never existed. So what do you want to do with me, Sasuke?"_

_Even though he was still a little miffed about what Sakura had said earlier, his male hormones kicked into full gear, making all of his worries disappear. A small smile played on his lips._ (They're 18, people! Even Sasuke can be horny! Oops…Sorry…sad story.)_ He kissed Sakura's forehead, and then moved on down to her lips in no time._

"_I think you know." Sasuke breathed._

_Sakura giggled childishly. "Pervert." But then she kissed him full on the mouth with so much passion that he had to pull back. She laughed again. "But that's what being a teenager is about, right? With all those hormones messing with your head? Even I am a pervert at times. Like now..."_

_She ripped off his shirt, literally, and tossed it aside. She was no longer in his arms, but she pushed him onto his back. She laid down on top of him, and gingerly kissed him again. And you can probably guess where it'll go from here..._ (I'm not **that** much of a pervert, okay? These two love each other, and Sasuke's a man, but I'm not one for details.)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Sasuke...day is coming...It's almost here." Sakura whispered hours later, laying in Sasuke's arms once again. In their time, the sun was just beginning to set. "I have to go soon, and you won't see me again for a while. Not until you die, too, will you see me."_

_The Uchiha made a sound of disbelief as he held the naked Sakura close to him. "This may be just a dream, but you are not dead. You're still lying in that hospital bed while Tsunade tries to find a way to make you better. Right now, Sakura-chan, you are a figment of my delusions. You aren't really here. And you're not a spirit."_

"_Oh, Sasuke. If only you knew how hard it is for me to leave." Sakura murmured, tears stinging her eyes. "If I were just a 'figment of your delusions,' then why would I be saying that I'm not?! Do you really think your mind is playing tricks on you?! Do you really think you're so crazy as to imagine me saying that I'm dead when I'm not?!"_

_With her anger outburst, thunder clouds of the darkest sort rolled in overhead. Sakura got out of Sasuke's arms and redressed herself. Sasuke followed her example, but was totally confused about the whole ordeal._

"_I'm sorry that you never wanted to face the truth, Sasuke! I'm sorry that I'm dead! I'm sorry that you always have to suffer while the rest of the world has it easier!" Sakura shouted, tears flowing down her face. Lightning struck, and rain poured heavily down upon them. But Sakura continued. "I'm sorry that I've ruined your night by becoming angry that you wouldn't trust me and instead think yourself crazy! I've dreamed about being with you like this forever, just like we just were. Even in that hospital bed, I dreamed about being intimate with you. But now it's too late! I'm dead, Sasuke! I'm dead! Dead!"_

_Violent winds blew through the area, blowing Sakura into the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke fought against the winds to get over to his lover, who looked to be in a lot of pain. In fact, she should have been. She'd been impaled by a branch right through the chest. But no blood flowed from the wound, and Sakura's eyes did not glaze over. She appeared to be still alive...But he words finally sunk into his thick skull._

_Sasuke pulled her off of the branch. Even though she appeared alive, her spine was no longer working. She was limp in his arms. Her anger had been wiped from her face, and therefore the storm had ended. Only a small smile remained on her lips. She stroked his face with her hand as tears streamed down his cheeks._

"_No...no...no...no...you can't be..." Sasuke denied it, shaking his head in disbelief._

"_Goodbye, Sasuke..." Sakura whispered._

_And then she died in his arms._

_Tears poured from his eyes so quickly that he couldn't even see anymore. His heart felt as if it had been torn to shreds at that moment. He held the dead Sakura to his chest, still denying the truth that was right in front of his eyes._

"_NNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes flashed open and he immediately sat up. He was gasping for breath because of the fear that had consumed him in his dream. He was also sweating like crazy, another byproduct of that nightmare; dream was not the word for the last part. But it was only a nightmare. It couldn't be true. Sakura was still alive…for the moment…Right?

"_If I were just a 'figment of your delusions,' then why would I be saying that I'm not?! Do you really think your mind is playing tricks on you?! Do you really think you're so crazy as to imagine me saying that I'm dead when I'm not?!"_

Sakura's words haunted him. They rang through his head like a ghostly song, one that he wished would leave him alone. He didn't want to think about that last part of the nightmare. He wanted to forget about it, and only remember the first part. Every velvet kiss, every soft moan, every slowly passing moment he had spent with Sakura in his arms or under him…Those were the only good segments of that horrid nightmare.

But, then again, what if it wasn't just a nightmare?

The Uchiha shuddered at the thought. He prayed to Kami that it wasn't real, and that his mind had derived that from his fears. He didn't want to lose Sakura, not after he had just found her in his heart.

Somehow, he managed to get himself out of that bed and make himself presentable for his would-be-girlfriend. He jumped into the shower and changed into his daily attire (do they wear the same thing daily, or do they have multiple outfits that look exactly the same…Oops…I really need to stop doing this…). Somehow, Sasuke managed to eat a small breakfast, something he had skipped a lot recently. He didn't know why he chose today to eat when he'd been avoiding it for so long. Perhaps his fear made him want comfort food or something along the lines.

While in the process of eating for the first time in days, there came a knocking at the front door. Sasuke went to see who it was, his stomach immediately an ice chest. He feared the worst as he opened the door and found Tsunade standing solemnly on the other side, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"…I'm sorry, Sasuke." Tsunade apologized. And she didn't need to say for what.

Immediately, Sasuke broke down into tears. Dignity and pride went out the window when he knew that she was gone. His knees buckled under him, and he would have fallen to the ground if Tsunade hadn't been standing there. She caught him before he could come within six inches of the ground, and stood there hugging him. Her tears fell silently from her eyes, and for a few moments nothing made a sound.

Then Tsunade spoke: "She passed away last night in her sleep. She felt nothing, I assure you. Kami has her in her care now, Sasuke. She is in a better place. We would want nothing more for Sakura. I just wish she could have been with you a little longer. I'm so sorry that you have lost yet another person you loved. I know these are just words, but…there's nothing more I can do. I'm so sorry."

"…It's…it's not your fault…Lady Tsunade…" Sasuke sobbed, his voice full of sorrow. "…Just…just tell me…When the funeral…is…"

"…Sakura's funeral will be tomorrow, starting at nine in the morning and ending at eleven. A memorial service will be held immediately after, and will last until three." Tsunade told him morosely.

"…Thank you…Lady Tsunade. I appreciate…what you tried to do for Sakura…" Sasuke stammered. "I'll…see you at the funeral…"

Tsunade didn't want to leave Sasuke like this, but she knew that he would want to be alone right now. Reluctantly, the blonde female Hokage released Sasuke, and left the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke closed the door after she had disappeared from sight, went up to his room, and cried.

* * *

Naruto, dressed appropriately for a funeral, gravely walked to the front door of the Uchiha mansion. He was as torn apart about Sakura's death as the others, but he knew that no one would be as torn apart about it as Sasuke. So there would be no humor today. He would be nothing but serious. That would be what Sakura had wanted for Naruto to do for Sasuke. After all, Sasuke had changed over the years, thanks to that pink-haired kunoichi. He had even become like a brother for Naruto. The least he could do was be kind to the heartbroken Uchiha.

He gently knocked on the door. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. Naruto knocked again, only louder this time. Still nothing.

"Sasuke! Are you home?" Naruto called kindly, knocking once again. "It's time to go to Sakura's funeral! Lady Tsunade sent me to escort you there! Come on!"

There was another moment of silence. Then, "I'm coming…" came softly from the second floor. Light, trudged footsteps were heard coming down a flight of steps, and then they came towards the door. It opened to reveal a red-eyed, tired-looking, emotional Sasuke Uchiha, dressed just the same as Naruto. Naruto was slightly taken aback by the Uchiha's _emotional_ appearance; he'd never seen Sasuke like this. But he quickly recovered, and made himself completely serious again.

"No offense, but have you been crying ever since Tsunade stopped by yesterday?" Naruto asked as they began walking away from the gloomy Uchiha mansion. "You look like hell…But ever since Sakura first became ill, you looked like that. But you've never looked this bad."

"…Yes…I cried, and have been crying ever since Lady Fifth brought the horrible news." Sasuke grumbled, now keeping his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hair. "If the one person that you've loved in over eleven years…_died_…wouldn't you be like this and look like hell? It's completely normal…for someone to grieve like this, Naruto."

"I know." Naruto said, looking at the ground. "…I once loved Sakura, too, you know… before you ever did. It was a…childhood crush…but I still liked her. I couldn't help but weep when Tsunade brought me the bad news. I mean, Sakura had grown so strong…and so useful over the years…And even though I don't feel the same way about her as you…She was still my friend, my comrade, my sister…Just as you are my brother. I want you to know, Sasuke, that you don't have to go through this alone. Many other people were connected to Sakura, and they can help you through this tough time. Hell, even I can, seeing as we were on the same squad for a long time. All you need to do is ask."

Sasuke did not reply. He just kept walking, as if he hadn't heard Naruto. If it were any other day, Naruto would have blown up. But today was Sakura's funeral, and Sasuke was completely heartbroken over her death, so Naruto cut him some slack.

The funeral was already in session when the former members of Squad 7 reached the graveyard. Everyone was dressed in black except for the priestess (there are Japanese priests, you know), who was wearing a white-and-red kimono. Sakura's casket was getting ready to be placed into the ground, and the priestess was saying prayers for the spirit on her journey to heaven.

Ino, Sakura's long-time enemy-turned-friend, was there, her face tear-streaked and her mascara running because of her tears. Shikamaru, the bored ninja who had always remembered Sakura by her anger issues, was there, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. Choji, the fat one, was there, tears running down his chubby cheeks (he's not even eating!). Hinata, the shy ninja that was now Naruto's girlfriend, was there, weeping silently over the loss of a fellow medic ninja and friend. Kiba and Akamaru were there, crying sort of loudly over her death. Shino, the bug freak, just stood there; his sunglasses made it impossible to see if he was crying. Tenten, weapons expert, stood there with tears streaming down her face, not making a sound. Neji, the cold-hearted Hyuuga, remained silent and emotionless, although his eyes shined with unshed tears. Rock Lee, the weirdo taijutsu master, cried the most and the loudest. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura's parents were there, too, and a few of them were crying.

Naruto took his place beside Hinata, tears once again flowing from his eyes. Sasuke didn't know where to stand. He felt so out of place without Sakura there with him. There seemed to be no place for him now. Ino was with Shikamaru, Hinata was with Naruto, and Tenten was with Neji. Even those outside of couples had a place. But without Sakura, Sasuke had no place. He was an outsider. Being so, he just found a place beside Naruto and Hinata. There, he found that his eyes were dry, and he could no longer weep over his dead lover.

Now _that_ was just painful.

* * *

The funeral and memorial service flashed before Sasuke's eyes before he knew it. He tried to block out everything that happened that day, not wanting to remember anything about that painful day. Only flashes of it came back to him, but even those were just a blur. The song played at the memorial service, and the speeches given about how great Sakura had been were the only things that kept playing over and over in Sasuke's brain. The song had been, "How Am I Suppose To Live Without You," by Laura Brannigan (I couldn't think of anything else), a song from the eighties. It wasn't about death, but someone leaving a relationship. However, it was a sad song, fitting for a funeral. The speeches, including the one that Sasuke had given, had been lengthy and caused many tears…from everyone but Sasuke, who couldn't cry anymore for some reason.

Once he was home again, he changed from his funeral attire into his daily attire. His mind had been made up, and if he were to follow through with his plan, he wasn't going to be caught dead in those rags.

"_You won't see me again for a while. Not until you die, too, will you see me."_

"_I'm dead, Sasuke! I'm dead! Dead!"_

"_Even when I'm gone...my love for you will continue...beyond the clutches of death. Remember that."_

"_I'm dead, Sasuke! I'm dead! Dead!"_

_Dead......dead......dead......dead......_

That work echoed in his head, impeding everything else from his mind. Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife, and stared edgily at the pointed blade. He wondered how much pain that little blade could cause before it numbed him, and then how long he would remain conscious before Death stole him with its cold hands. The sunlight glistened on the knife, making it seem very tempting to take that it and slice the wrists.

Sasuke's heart was racing as he held the kunai knife in his hand. His hand was trembling like crazy because of his anxiety. This made him wonder whether or not he could actually do this with such a shaky grasp. He took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Sasuke. Don't think about the pain. Just remember that when this is over, you'll be reunited with Sakura. That's what you want; that's your goal, _he thought, somehow managing to soothe himself.

There was nothing holding him back. His friends didn't matter. He had no relatives. He had accomplished his lifelong goal of murdering his elder brother Itachi. No earthly boundaries held him back. There was nothing more in life that he wanted to accomplish anymore. Only heaven…or hell…awaited him.

And then the blade cut through skin…

* * *

Sasuke lay dying on the floor, a puddle of his own blood around him. Both of his wrists were cut open, and blood was gushing out like a crimson river. There had been a brief moment of pain, but it had quickly passed. Now all that separated him from Sakura…was time. Once his time was up…then he'd finally be with her.

"_Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Sakura exclaimed, appearing beside him with a frantic look on her face. Unshed tears glistened in her emerald eyes as she looked upon her dying lover._

The male Uchiha smiled. "Sakura-chan…you're here…" He reached out towards her, but she was just out of his grasp, and she was standing while he was lying on the ground. "…I…I can…finally see you…again…"

"_What do you think you're doing?! You can't just kill yourself like this just to get to me! Think about the others!" Sakura shouted, kneeling down on the ground beside him and clutching at his shirt. "They're already suffering because of me! Another death will just tear them apart even more! Don't you care about them, Sasuke?! Am I the only thing you ever think about anymore?! What about Naruto?! He'll be he only one of us from Squad Seven left! How d you think he'll feel when he finds you dead?!"_

"…The others can get over it…They have each other…I don't have anyone…I'm an outsider…I don't fit in without you…" Sasuke managed to stammer. "…You are the only person…in this world…who ever mattered to me…in the past few years…I can't live without you…Sakura-chan…"

_Sakura smiled scornfully at him, her tears falling onto his face. "You didn't even try to live without me, silly! I died yesterday, and you're committing suicide the day after. That's not even a small attempt. Sasuke-kun, why do you want to be with me so badly? You thought I was annoying when we first got assigned to Squad Seven. And even before I died, I still had that trait, plus a horrible temper that you set off several times. Why do you care so much about the likes of me?"_

"…Because I…love you…Simple as that…"

"_Oh, Sasuke...When I told you that you wouldn't see me again until you died, I didn't mean for it to come so soon." Sakura murmured, stroking his hair absentmindedly. "...This is gonna sound strange...and kinda against what I believe in, but I...I'm actually sort of glad that you're doing this. I love you, Sasuke, and I want to be with you forever...no matter where you go. It could be heaven...or hell. It doesn't matter to me, just as long as we're together."_

"…The same goes for me…No matter where we end up…I want to be with you…"

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun."_

"I love you…Sakura-chan."

_Sakura's lips landed on his. They kissed so passionately, it was as if the world had stopped for them in his last moment. When they broke apart, there were two spirits in that room, and a corpse body that had once held the spirit of Sasuke Uchiha, the very last member of the Uchiha clan._

_And then heaven opened up for both of the spirits. Hand in hand, the spirits walked into the light. They were happy, but not because they had been granted entrance into heaven. They were happy...because now they could be together forever._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata found the body the next day. The female Hyuuga immediately began weeping when she saw Sasuke's unmoving body lying in a puddle of his own blood with a bloody kunai knife close by. Naruto fought to keep from crying like her, though tears still escaped his eyes because the pain of losing his enemy-turned-friend was unbearable. They found a suicide note on a nearby table. It read:

_**Naruto,**_

_**I know you've found me. You were always looking out for me ever Sakura became ill. I thank you for your kindness, even after all the horrible things I did to you in previous years. You truly are like a brother.**_

_**I'm sorry that it had to end this way. If I could have been stronger, if I could have had the courage to live on without her…Then suicide wouldn't have been an option. But I am weak, and an outsider, without her. I need her.**_

_**So this is goodbye. Tell the others as little as you can about this. I don't want them to have images of me lying in a puddle of my own blood with my wrists slit open. That would only torment them for the rest of their lives. Tell them why I did it. Do not glorify me, Naruto. Committing suicide has never been, and never will be, an honorable way to die…unless you're a samurai. The Uchiha clan will be no more, but I suppose it's better that way. I will see you in the light…but I won't be calling you Naruto or 'Loser' anymore…Lord Hokage.**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**P.S. - I am with her now, looking down upon you, and grieving alongside you.**_

* * *

_A/N: (Sob.) That was one of the saddest things I'd ever typed. But my opinion doesn't really matter. What did __**you**__ think? Was this story sad? Did you like it? Or did you absolutely hate it? Review, please! And don't flame me...I'd really appreciate it._


End file.
